In business environments, information security and environment stability is critical. Quick resolutions are required for issues that can impact the capabilities of the production environment. One way in which businesses attempt to mitigate the potential risks in production environments is to develop stringent change control processes and quality testing environments. However, some quality testing environments may not be an adequate representation of a certain production environment. In such a case, there is significant risk to the businesses' production environment, and unexpected issues can arise. A quality testing environment is a setup of hardware and software which is used to determine whether a production environment will operate as intended. Many production environments contain sensitive information which a business is not willing to expose in a testing environment.